In that Rainbow Pool
by Toxi
Summary: Kiba wakes up in a mass of leaves, and meets someone at a rainbow lake not far off. Paradise? This surely must be it, Myu is there with him. Nothing else matters now, they've found Paradise--the place that all Wolves seek. KibaxMyu/KibaxCheza My first fic
1. Reflection Across the Waters

I do NOT own Wolf's Rain. This is just a fan fiction. This is my first fic, though, so please be nice. Please review this story and tell me what could be better or what you'd like to see happen. This probably won't be long/have many chapters, but I hope you enjoy. ^ ^

~Toxi

Kiba opened his blue eyes slowly, suddenly feeling something different. Not about himself, but about his surroundings. The air was different here, and it tasted differently and it carried the scent of various grasses. He sat up, only to realize he was in darkness. _…Leaves?_

He stood up, and walked out of the darkness, and into the bright light outside. He turned around slightly to see what had held him. A giant mass of long leaves was growing from that spot, though the earth around it was dry and cracked. Kiba looked bewildered for a moment, and scanned the new environment with his eyes. "What is this place?" He asked himself under his breath, turning slightly to see some sort of lush green space in the distance.

He set off towards it, walking at a rather casual pace. There was some feeling at the pit of his stomach already. He was forgetting something, but he didn't specifically know what it was. _Where was I supposed to be?_He had some sort of fuzzy memory about being with other wolves, but he dismissed it as just a dream. He slowed down as a sizeable lake soon came into view. It was a crystal blue hue, with a sparking tide that seemed to glimmer different colors as the water became earth. He noticed that in the center, there was a giant dark hole, like some sort of portal.

He smiled a little, the water looked clean and refreshing. It _had_ been some time before he had last had anything to drink. He knelt down on one knee, cupping his hands together and dipped them into the water, filling his palms up with the cool, crisp waters of this lake of many colors. The water was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, and his first sip only made him want more. He repeated his process a few more times, but then slowed, feeling someone's eyes on him.

He slowly looked up, and saw another reflection on the lake. It smiled at him. It was a wild cat of some sort, with tawny brown fur, and curled ear tuffs. His eyes drifted down to his own reflection, a white wolf with piercing gold eyes. His eyes drifted a litter higher than the large cat. It was a woman with a gentle face and the same color hair as her fur. It looked a little wind-blown, but as he silently stared at her for a moment, it was styled that way. She wore a sort of golden yellow shirt that ended a little higher than her belly button, but exposed most of her shoulders. And light blue denim hugged her hips. "My name's Myu," she introduced herself.

Kiba stood up, wiping a corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Where am I?" He paused a moment, looking around at the atmosphere. "Is this Paradise?" There were lush fields of grasses and a large herd of cattle grazing in the distance. Flowers and trees were scattered everywhere, it was like some scene in a fairy tale. It was just so beautiful, this had to be it. This had to be Paradise, there was just not other explaination.

"It can be if you want it to," She smiled sweetly, and walked closer to him. "It's called the Garden of Eternity."

"Garden of Eternity?" Kiba whispered to himself. Myu came close enough to him so now they could stare at each other's eyes. Her eyes were like some sort of liquid amethyst. They were placid, yet somehow captivating.

"What's your name?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm Kiba," He replied.

"It's different having a wolf here." She smiled, taking a hold of his hand.

Kiba stared at their united hands for a moment, then gave her an odd look, "But we're of different species." He said, pulling back his hand.

"But it doesn't matter here." She protested, this time taking both of his hands. "We can stay here forever, just us two. We'll never get sick, and we'll never die. That's Paradise, isn't it?"

Kiba thought for a moment. All tension quickly melted away when he was with her. He felt new, he felt such happiness that he'd never felt before. Like he just wanted to explode. She saw the change in his eyes, and took his hand, smiling and took off running. "C'mon! I want to show you all of the flowers here!"

They both assumed their animal forms and started to run, quickly distracted by each other and began to chase. This grass underneath his pads was soft, but the ground was firm enough that it wouldn't sink or be completely torn up with each step he took. Time was irrelevant. He didn't know how much time had passed at all. The sun never moved, and everything seemed to stay in the same state. The flowers were always in bloom, birds always chirping. It was like some continuous spring.

Compelled by his animal instincts, Kiba sudden started to run faster, until he saw Myu dead on and tackled her, realizing that they were both human again. He had managed to pin her down and was directly above her. He apologized lightly and moved off of her. "I couldn't control myself. Sorry if I hurt you."

Myu shook her head, "No, it's okay. You didn't." As they sat down in the grass, Myu's head soon started to tilt to one side as it came in contact with Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba," she started, "will you stay like this with me?"

"Yes," He responded with a slight smile. He had found Paradise at last. And there was someone with him who had found it as well.

"Will you stay with me forever, Kiba?" She asked, looking up at him and his bright blue eyes. He nodded, and a smile formed on her pale face. She inched closer to him, their fingers interlacing. They both were silent for a moment, just taking in the scenery as a couple.

"It really is beautiful here…" He said calmly.

"Yes," she smiled. "And it only gets better because you're here with me, Kiba."

Not even knowing why, he turned to look at her, and then their lips met. She smiled serenely, "I love you Kiba."

Kiba couldn't tell anymore if he had known Myu for a few minutes, or years. Everything just seemed to blend into one. Other than the cattle and the bugs and other little things like that, there were no humans. There were no wolves. Just Myu. Just Kiba. But time didn't matter much anymore. So what if things were a little 'fast-paced', this was Paradise. It didn't matter to anyone else. As long as they were happy, as long as they were happy together, than nothing else mattered.

Kiba ran his fingers through her tawny hair, and whispered in her head, "I love you, too."

Meh, how was that? ; w ; Pretty sad for my first fic, eh? Well, don't worry, there'll be the other chapter. Probably only two in total. I kind of just took the bits of the episode (19 & 20) and put them into words, but hey~. I kind of wanted to see more of a connection with Myu and Kiba in the anime, so I decided to write a fic. Please tell me your honest opinions~


	2. A Lonely Lie

Yo—you guys didn't review my work. :' Sad day. Oh well, if anyone DOES happy to read my sad little fics, PLEASE review. ^ I'd very much like to see them. Also, please tell me if you would like to see me write any other fics, because, I kind of want to now. C: So yeah.

I DO NOT own Wolf's Rain nor do I own any of the characters. I wish.

~Toxi

As Kiba broke away from Myu's kiss, he paused a moment, seeing something strangely familiar out of the corner of his eye. His gaze was locked on something, and My could tell. "Kiba?" She asked, looking a little concerned, "What's wrong?"

Kiba reached out toward it, and pulled it out of the ground, severing its life source, and ultimately killing it. It would only be a matter of time before it withered. He stared at the white flower with a few purple petals, opening up in full bloom. The pollen started to float off into the air, and it tickled his nose, which led him to crinkle it so he wouldn't sneeze. There was something—or maybe someone—that reminded him of this flower. Yes, there were many of these flowers around in this massive field of green, but there was something special about this particular one. "I feel…" Kiba started, still rather captivated by this white flower. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

"Oh," My said softly. "Your memory begins to fade away when you stay away in this place…But you get used to it." She smiled, trying to reassure him with her voice that everything would be alright.

Kiba set the flower down in the grass and gave her a strange look, "You mean, you don't really remember anything at all?"

She shook her head slightly, but looked up at him with penitent eyes, "Not really."

"You don't remember anything about a family, or friends…Nothing?"

"…Well, I have a few hazy memories, but they don't really matter anymore." Her got a little closer to him and leaned against his shoulder, regaining her same calm and cute posture she had when he first met her. "It doesn't matter anymore, Kiba. You're with me, so I'm okay."

Kiba felt angry with himself. His tension had collected some, and that feeling that was there when he was with Myu started to erase itself. "I feel like there is somewhere I need to be, Myu. Like I shouldn't be here…I think I came to Paradise a little too early. It's just too good to be true."

_Kiba…_

_Kiba!_

_K—Kiba…_

…_Kiba_

Kiba froze, several different voices echoed in his head. They all continued to call his name.

_Kiba, you got us into this mess…Why are you the only one who's taking a break?_ It was a rather gruff and deep male voice. It was so familiar, but he couldn't piece the name and face with the voice. It pained him. He couldn't remember them anymore.

_I know it's not the greatest, but it's the best you can get here in the city…_ Another male's voice. Talking about some food that Kiba ate in the city. He couldn't really connect all of the pieces of the jigsaw, and he felt that something that was completely insignificant at the time was very meaningful now.

_Kiba, what's Paradise like? _It was a young male's voice. He was obviously the youngest of the three males. Kiba knew he knew this one. But no face, and no name. It just slipped away.

_Kiba. Kiba._ It was the only female voice. Soft and gentle, and even her voice carried the scent of the Lunar Flower. He felt a bond with this girl, like he knew her so well. He protected her and cared for her. He could hear her soft voice calling to him, and remembered her warm embrace. But that was all he had.

"Kiba!" He was awaken from his daze. "Kiba," Myu said in a quieter voice, "Kiba, you scared me…I don't want you to go…" She pouted, draping her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace, hands lightly on her hips. "You lied to me…Didn't you?"

Myu looked a little startled, and looked him in his vivid azure eyes. They were edgy, and it was the same expression as his first meeting with Tsume. Myu's eyes looked apprehensive; he could see a translucent blue escaping from her lachrymal ducts. Tears started to bubble over and make her soothing liquid amethyst eyes look squishy. He didn't like it. He didn't like to see people cry all the time. "Kiba…" She trembled, holding him closer, now sobbing on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go…I've been alone here for so long. My body wasted away in that grass and now I can't return to the friends I once had. I can't return to anywhere else. I—I'll be alone…I don't want you to leave me." Kiba pushed her away, and stood up.

Myu looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, in a heap. "Kiba…I thought you loved me. You promised me that we'd stay here together. You…you promised me."

Kiba said nothing for some time, looking at the wild cat with a certain coldness. "I have somewhere I need to be, Myu." It started to hurt now. That red organ in his chest. It beat strangely, beating faster and out of place. "I'm sorry Myu, but this is a dream. I can't be stuck in a dream forever. I have to find the real Paradise."

Myu sniffled once, but shakily stood up and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands. "I know that," she said softly, "but I really wish you could stay…I wasn't lying about being alone. I'll miss you…But after I while…I'll forget you, and all the time we shared. I won't remember any of it, Kiba." Feeling rather sorry for her, he gently held her in his arms for a moment. "I'm sorry, Myu," he repeated in her ear. "But I can't stay here anymore. I have to get back to the people who need me."

Myu released him and reluctantly nodded. "I know that, Kiba."

Kiba felt like he was being sucked out of a vacuum suddenly. Myu started to fade and be pulled away, as though Kiba were standing on some moving platform, and Myu managed to stay still, standing upright with her head of tawny windblown hair tilted to the left. She slowly started to fade, and Kiba was in blackness, with ovals of past memories.

He could still spot Myu among the ovals, replaying like scenes from a movie. His times with Hige, and Tsume, and Toboe. And Cheza. Sleeping next to her, that sweet smell of the Lunar Flower he so cherish as a pup enveloped her being. He smiled, floating in the darkness as he could see all of those times he had with his friends. He felt like a part of him was being filled up as he started to grow farther and farther away from his subconscious.

His hair started to blow around, like a sudden gust of wind had hit him face first. He shielded his eyes, but it still persisted. He unintentionally let out a small yelp as his ears started to pulse with some sort of ritualistic chanting. Like a long, deep drone, all of the foreign words seemed to fuse into one long sentence. His chest started to pulse like one massive heart, and his head started pounding.

…_Kiba…_It was Cheza…_.Kiba…_ She was calling his name. He had to find it, but he couldn't see. "Cheza!" He sceamed, his eyes slowly opening to unfamiliar scenery.

He groaned lightly, his eyes opening again, and several excited and relieved sighs sounded. "Kiba!" He heard his name being called.

"Your friend's spirit has returned…" An old withered man said. "Some food and rest and he shall be fine."

His vision was still blurry. He closed his eyes once again. "I was in a dream…" He started slowly, his voice weak. He felt emaciated and feeble. He couldn't move.

"A dream?" He recognized Toboe's curious voice.

"Yes," He said softly, "A dream…It was just like Paradise…there was flowers, and fields, and a rainbow lake and…"

"And what?" Toboe asked again.

"And a girl…Her name was Myu."

He heard Hige chuckle, "Kiba, you…There're even girls in your dreams?"

Kiba himself let out a slight chuckle. And he closed his eyes again, feeling like he could fall asleep again soundly.

"Don't worry," The old man breathed, "Your friend is just sleeping. His soul is here to stay." He said with a smile.

_Kiba…_It was a woman's voice. _Kiba…_Was it Cheza's? No…It was someone else's. _Kiba, thank you. I'll remember you…_It was Myu. He smiled to himself, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

-------  
MAH. D: How was that for my final first fic thing? Horrible? Yes, yes, I know, thank you~ :3 Okay, PLEASE review. D: I'll cry if no one does. *tears* Heh. ^ ^lll


End file.
